24
by Lyanea
Summary: 24 heures. 24 chapitres. Une lune forestière. Et que des ennuis en perspective pour l'équipe star d'Atlantis...
1. 05h : Réveil

_Comme le titre l'indique, cette fic va s'inspirer du découpage de la série 24. Je ne dis pas que ce sera réussi, mais comme l'inspiration me manque pour la suite d'Enlèvements… et qu'il faut bien que je décompresse un peu, j'ai écrit…_

**Auteur :** Lyanea

**Genre :** aventure, une petite histoire pas compliquée histoire de se vider la tête (la mienne du moins).

**Disclaimer :** l'histoire est à moi, de même que l'un des personnages centraux, ceux de la série appartiennent à qui de droit, le mythe de l'Atlantide appartient à la culture populaire (l'heure qu'il est ne me pousse pas vraiment à la logorrhée disclaimeriale).

_ Les parties en italique représentent les scènes d'un rêve.  
_

**°°0ooOoo0°°**

**05:02 AM**

Elle se retourna en baillant, frottant inconsciemment le léger filet de salive qui coulait du coin gauche de sa bouche et qui lui chatouillait la joue. Une mèche de cheveux lui agaça l'oreille, elle la chassa d'un revers de main, et des bribes du rêve lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire.

_Ils courent, ils sont deux, peut-être trois, leur uniforme lui permette à peine de les distinguer de l'environnement, au beau milieu du crépuscule. L'un d'eux chute, une fleur pourpre s'étoilant dans son cou._

Encore une nuit perdue, sans repos possible. Autant se lever, d'ailleurs, les premières abeilles de la cité allaient bientôt faire leur apparition et préparer une nouvelle journée de travail pour les membres de la ruche. La morsure du froid sur le front, c'était comme la sensation de sombrer au sein de… Un violent sursaut et elle ouvrit les yeux au milieu de la douche. Rien de mieux pour se réveiller songea-t-elle, si on ne craint pas la migraine.

Une touche de maquillage, quelques coups de brosse pour discipliner ses boucles brunes et elle était fin prête. Nouvelle journée, nouvelle mission en perspective pour SGA-1. Le miroir renvoya brièvement la moue de déception qui la prit lorsqu'elle se retourna en songeant à combien elle aurait aimé les accompagner, comme chaque fois qu'une mission commandée par le colonel Sheppard était en place.

Un beau soleil l'accompagna vers le mess, le petit-déjeuner serait prêt dans un quart d'heure, elle avait le temps de flâner dans les balcons environnants.

La brise marine, iodée et fluorée comme le bon sel de table, acheva de la remettre de sa trop courte nuit. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur les flots scintillants sous les feux du soleil d'Atlantis, au bout de quelques secondes, des formes se créèrent au sein des vagues mouvantes. Un bref sourire en imaginant quelques tableaux et soudain, comme un paysage…

_Ils marchent, les ruines de la ville les entourent. Le silence est pesant, comme ce bras qui l'entoure pour l'empêcher de trébucher. Il fait tout à fait nuit, s'il en était resté deux dans les bois, un seul l'accompagnait désormais. Pourquoi la serre-t-il si fort ?_

Des rires la sortirent de son songe. Avec une grimace, elle pensa que le docteur Heightmeyer serait ravie de la psychanalyser. Les vagues ne formaient plus rien que leurs jeux habituels d'entrelacs et d'écume. Le repas l'attendait.

Le mess commençait doucement à se remplir avec les lèves-tôt. Elle salua deux membres de l'équipe logistique en remplissant son plateau. La voix du technicien de la Porte retentit dans le haut-parleur :

« Le docteur Weir est attendu en salle d'embarquement, merci. »

Comme la dizaine d'autres personnes présentes, ses yeux suivirent la haute silhouette qui posa d'un air résigné son plateau près du vide ordure pour aller répondre à l'appel.

**°°0ooOoo0°°**

_Ce qui est embêtant, ce que ce n'est pas facile de remplir une heure… Je plaisante, je sais où je vais, mais la question est : saurez-vous me suivre ?_

_Je vous ai posté directement le chapitre suivant._


	2. 06h :Départ

_L'heure entre parenthèses est celle de la planète de destination, la première heure sur la ligne est celle d'Atlantis, mais c'est indiqué._

**°°0ooOoo0°°**

**06:12**

Appuyée sur la rambarde, les yeux fixés sur les épaules du Satédien, elle semblait figée dans une rêverie profonde. Une rêverie hantée par la carrure de celui qu'elle observait ? Probablement songea avec regret le major Davis avant de la ramener à la réalité par un toussotement sec.

« …, vous n'avez pas rempli l'évaluation de l'équipe ! Vous attendez quoi ? Le déluge ? Le docteur Weir attend nos fiches et nous sommes, comme en octobre, les derniers à les rendre ! »

« Cause toujours Davis », marmonna-t-elle, « je vous les donnerai après notre retour de mission ce soir, cela vous va Major Davis ? »

Ils faisaient équipe depuis six mois, et le bougre s'entêtait à rester protocolaire avec les femmes, ricana-t-elle en elle-même, en lui tournant le dos pour lui montrer le peu d'importance qu'elle attachait à la question.

La Porte qui s'ouvrit empêcha son équipier de répondre, comme à chaque fois, le spectacle du vortex miroitant le laissait rêveur quelques secondes, laps de temps suffisant pour permettre à la jeune femme de s'éclipser pour se préparer à son tour.

**06:30 sur Atlantis (12:45 P4C798)**

Cette fois-ci, le major tournait le dos à la Porte pour ne pas être distrait tandis qu'il fixait une dernière fois son équipe, comme avant chaque mission. Petite tradition qu'elle comprenait mais qui la faisait doucement rire intérieurement, que pensait-il réellement saisir sur leurs visages ? De la peur ? De l'excitation ? Ils allaient récupérer de la boue pour analyse sur P4C498, une planète déserte. Elle avait déjà vu plus excitant, le major aussi.

La sensation de se dissoudre et les voilà arrivés. Des dunes de terre, des dunes de sable, quelques flaques d'eau sale, pas un arbre et un soleil en berne. Elle ne prendrait pas de coup de soleil, c'était au moins ça de pris. Le détecteur de vie montrait comme prévu la non présence de quoique ce soit de vivant dans son rayon de portée. Il y avait une heure de marche jusqu'à la destination, une oasis repérée par le drône, la veille. Pour économiser l'énergie, les équipes ne servaient plus des jumpers, dont les rechargements pompaient le ZPM. Les quatre étaient unanimes sur ce point, ils auraient bien voulu éviter la longue balade, une fois n'est pas coutume, mais le docteur Weir avait été catégorique, pas de jumper, aucun membre d'Atlantis n'était encore mort d'avoir marché longtemps, ils ne seraient pas les premiers.

Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas que la Porte s'activa.

« Il n'y nulle part où se cacher, et les dunes sont trop loin ! » cria le sergent Harry au major.

« Je sais ! mais il faut tenter le coup avec la dune là ! »

Elle bénit secrètement les efforts intensifs fournis en salle de gymnastique ces dernières semaines, elle avait non seulement perdu les kilos pris à son anniversaire, mais tenait probablement une forme olympique.

Ce ne fut pas suffisant, leurs P-90 braqués sur les assaillants ne furent d'aucun secours contre les armes paralysantes.

**°°0ooOoo0°°**

**06:48 sur Atlantis (13:03 P4C798)**

Son problème principal, pour le moment, c'était la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Liés les uns contre les autres, cela tenait chaud. On ne leur avait pas fait de mal, seulement pris leurs armes, leurs sacs, leurs gilets, leurs radios, bref, tout, sauf les vêtements indispensables, et cela ne comprenait pas les chaussures.

Ils était onze hommes, complètement vêtus de beige, le visage caché. Trois d'entre eux étaient toujours armés et les fixaient d'un air probablement sévère, autant qu'elle pouvait en juger à la forme indistincte des visages sous le tissu des cagoules également beiges, comme le sable…

_Elle rampe, elle est seule, l'aube ne va plus tarder à se lever, un changement presque insensible dans la qualité de l'air la renseigne aussi sûrement que la chaîne météo. Elle doit atteindre sa destination avant que le soleil ne lève et il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps._

Seigneur, ce rêve était incroyablement envahissant, chaque fois qu'un pan lui revenait en tête, cela annihilait tout ce qui l'entourait, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rêvasser. Elle cligna des yeux pour tenter d'effacer ce qu'elle venait de voir et son attention fut attirée par les quelques mots qui s'échangeaient.

« …pacifiques, nous voulions simplement recueillir des échantillons dans un des lacs de boue au nord. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, je vous assure ! »

Le major Davis laissa de nouveau la parole au docteur Santos, le biologiste de l'équipe.

« Oui, c'est vrai, nous faisons des recherches sur les composants du sol, nous n'avons pas l'intention de profaner de sépultures ou de violer un territoire. Si nous l'avons fait par notre présence, acceptez nos excuses les plus sincères. »

Son ton était sincère, elle devait le reconnaître, mais cela n'impressionna pas leurs geôliers, pas un ne répondit. Comprenaient-ils au moins ? Elle déglutit et sur un signe de tête du major Davis, prit la parole.

« Nous nous sommes présentés, nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques, nous faisons des recherches sur de possibles traces de vie dans le sous-sol de cette planète. Nous sommes des Terriens. Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'agitation qui saisit les saisit à cette question leur fit comprendre que leurs assaillants n'avaient pas besoin d'un traducteur. Cependant, ils échangèrent quelques signes de main avant que l'un d'eux ne s'avança.

« Nous sommes chasseurs de prime et vous êtes à nous désormais. »

Chasseurs de prime ? Dans la galaxie de Pégase ? Avec des Wraiths se réveillant toujours plus affamés ? Des humains trouvant le temps de chasser d'autres humains ? Pour le compte de qui ? Tandis qu'une foule de questions pertinentes ou incongrues leur traversaient l'esprit à tous, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De l'action, et il était à peine 6 heures 55 sur Atlantis.

**°°0ooOoo0°°**

_Comme je vous l'ai dis, ce sera une fic tournée vers l'aventure. Ca vous plaît ? Pour les aficionados de SGA-1, ils sont dans l'histoire. Une petite review pour la forme, ça vous dit ? Même quelques mots pour dire « j'aime », « j'aime pas »…. Un grand merci d'avance._


	3. 07 h : Passage chez le coiffeur

**Un grand Merci, Atchoum, pour ta review ! C'est la seule et l'unique mais elle est là, alors, je t'offre ce chapitre.**

** Pour Atchoum, je sais que j'écris beaucoup de bêtises, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.  
**

**°°0ooOoo0°°**

**07:18 sur Atlantis (Heure inconnue)**

Certains matins promettaient beaucoup, l'éclat joyeux du soleil à travers les vitraux majestueux de la chambre, le sourire des techniciens, comme un petit air de folie à travers la cité, et d'autres promettaient beaucoup moins. C'était ces matins là où le docteur Beckett se retrouvait avec le plus de clients. Elle ne pouvait que regretter que ce fut pas un matin comme cela, après tout, elle était une cliente assidue du docteur ces jours-là, il n'y avait pas de mal à rester frileusement pelotonnée dans les salons avec la dispense de ce bon vieux docteur au lieu de courir en vadrouille sur le continent par exemple, sous la pluie glaciale qui s'ingéniait à pénétrait sous la moindre couche de vêtements. Elle ne faisait que protéger sa santé, n'est-ce pas ? Vraiment, aujourd'hui, elle aurait aimé prétendre être souffrante, être indisposée, être enceinte, être stupide ou mourante, n'importe quoi plutôt que de se retouvrer là à écouter les lamentations effrénées du docteur Santos.

Ces mercenaires étaient efficaces, il n'y avait pas à dire. En quelques secondes, ils avaient été emmenés, les yeux bandés, sur une autre planète et installés dans ce qui correspondait le plus aux standards terriens d'une prison, avec quelques mètres carrés en plus. Rien ne manquait, ni les paillasses, ni les toilettes en inox, encore que là, c'était exagéré de parler d'inox. Bref, pour le moment, rien de rassurant.

De là où elle s'était étendue, elle observait Davis, le front haut, les yeux gris acier, et les deux rides qui encadraient les lèvres fines comme des parenthèses. Quel plan tordu leur concoctait-il dans les vapeurs de soufre de sa cervelle ? Quelques souvenirs d'évasions plus ou moins réussies lui revinrent en mémoire : la troupe de théâtre amateur pour tromper des Genii arrivés inopportunément sur la même planète, dommage que les choses aient dégénéré lorsqu'elle avait fait semblait de verser du poison dans l'oreille du sergent Harry, le pauvre en portait depuis une petite cicatrice ; la prestation de Santos en Gipsy Kings solitaire n'avait pas non plus eu un franc succès, ni les…

« Major, il est hors de question de rejouer le coup de la famille Pierre-à-Feu !!! » avertit-elle son supérieur. Mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et…

_Déjà à l'est, le ciel devient moins sombre, le bâtiment est juste en face d'elle, la victoire et la sécurité à portée de la main, mais pour les autres. La porte vient de s'ouvrir, dessinant un rectangle sombre dans les murs clairs. Il ne reste que quelques minutes et l'aube sera là._

Un claquement sec la fit revenir à elle, claquement provoqué par le choc de deux mains l'une contre l'autre, mains qui, découvrit-elle, terminaient deux bras appartenant au lieutenant colonel Sheppard.

« … êtes avec nous ? Ce n'est pas le moment de rêver à votre couette, je voudrais votre version. »

« Euh, je… » et elle s'arrêta là. Il fallait reconnaître que les arrivants avaient de quoi étonner, tous étaient couverts d'une matière verdâtre et pâteuse à l'odeur piquante.

Le plus célèbre quatuor à problèmes de la cité d'Atlantis faisait vraiment piètre mine, surtout Ronon. Sa chevelure était entièrement recouverte de cette chose, il aurait fort à faire pour débarrasser ses dreads de cette horreur, estima-t-elle, il devrait probablement même jeter sa défroque au feu. Teyla était couverte, quant à elle, d'une quantité plus… raisonnable. Si Ronon était le plus à plaindre, le docteur McKay, même s'il avait eu le visage et les cheveux épargnés, semblait avoir mariné de longues heures dans un bain de... ce truc. Il se tenait d'un air digne et essuyait délicatement les plus paquets de ses vêtements, sans beaucoup de succès, elle devait l'avouer, et lui aussi. C'est le colonel Sheppard, qui se tenait devant elle, qui semblait avoir eu le plus de chance.

Puisque ni Davis, ni Harry et encore moins Santos n'allaient poser la question, elle releva les yeux vers ceux du colonel et demanda :

« Juste une question, qu'est-ce que cette chose, colonel ? »

« De la morve d'Uzak. » répondit Ronon presque sans bouger les lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas de la morve, Ronon !!! » le coupa précipitamment le docteur McKay, « c'est un système de défense très efficace mis au point par des créatures certes petites par la taille mais très malignes ! »

Teyla et le colonel Sheppard étouffèrent un sourire, le sujet devait déjà avoir été abordé. Ronon lui rétorqua :

« Les Uzak sont allergiques aux humains, McKay, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en rencontre. Mais peut-être le savez-vous mieux que moi ? Hein ? »

« Ca ne peut pas être de la morve, Ronon, vous ne comprenez pas, CA NE PEUT PAS ETRRE DE LA MORVE !!! Je vais être malade si c'est de la morve !! Je n'ai jamais pu supporter de voir quelqu'un se moucher alors ne venez pas me dire que la chose dans laquelle je suis tombé est un amas de bactéries issus des bronches pourries de ces sales bestioles ! »

Le ton du docteur devenait suraigu, et il semblait urgent de calmer le jeu. Le visage sanguin du canadien tournait à l'aubergine. Elle pouvait comprendre la répugnance du pauvre homme, elle-même pouvait à peine poser les yeux sur eux maintenant. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Santos retenir des hauts-le-cœur, elle n'était pas la seule à approuver de la répugnance pour les sécrétions nasales et bronchiales.

« C'EST DE LA MORVE ET CA VA RESTER INCRUSTE DANS NOS VETEMENTS ET NOS… »

« Suffit, Ronon !! Quoique ce soit, nous en avons déjà parlé, il y a plus urgent maintenant ! » Le colonel se retourna vers elle et lui demanda de nouveau sa version. Après s'être exécutée de bonne grâce, chacun s'installa du mieux qu'il pouvait, si la place ne manquait pas, le confort était spartiate.

**°°0ooOoo0°°**

La voix grave du colonel s'éleva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Nous devons reprendre contact à 08:00 avec Atlantis, les secours ne tarderont pas à partir à notre recherche. Radek va récupérer la dernière adresse programmée et nous sortirons bientôt d'ici. »

« Sheppard, j'aimerais avoir votre enthousiasme… C'était une planète très passante, le temps qu'ils partent à notre recherche, le nombre de planètes possibles va devenir trop important pour que notre libération se fasse dans la journée. »

« McKay, je n'aimerais pas avoir le vôtre ! »

Le militaire allait répondre lorsque ses yeux furent attiré par un spectacle étrange.

« Ronon, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Le Satédien ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur sa tâche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire là ?? Ronon ? Vous aviez dit que ce n'était pas dangereux ! Ronon ?! Ronon ??! »

Tous les yeux se braquèrent vers la vigoureuse silhouette maintenant penchée au dessus des toilettes. Elle dut reconnaître que là, c'était encore chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer voir. Les dreads du jeune homme reposaient un peu partout autour de la cuvette et de grandes plaques de peau nue apparaissaient sous le couteau mené d'une main habile.

« Mais où avez-vous récupéré ce couteau ?! » s'écria Davis, plus terre à terre que les autres, après tout, ce n'était que des cheveux, il avait lui même coupé ceux de sa sœur, vingt ans auparavant, lorsque ses « amies » lui avaient collé leur chewing-gum dans ses tresses.

Mais avant que le Satédien consentisse à répondre, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et trois hommes entrèrent. Leurs visages visibles maintenant étaient couturés de cicatrices et indiquaient une vie de grand air et de dangers. Elle eut la désagréable impression qu'ils pouvaient trancher la gorge d'un homme aussi calmement qu'ils déchireraient une feuille en deux.

Le plus grand des trois s'avança et braqua son arme vers Ronon.

« Ton couteau, Satédien, ou je te tue. »

Une longue seconde passa, les yeux sans peur, Ronon ne fit aucun geste pour obéir.

« Ronon, donnez-lui votre couteau. Tout de suite. » Les yeux plissés du colonel Sheppard étaient assez explicites. Avec un grognement, Ronon jeta son couteau aux pieds du visiteur.

« Brave petit. »

Sur cette phrase, les trois ressortirent.

« Combien vous en restent-ils, Ronon ? », demanda précipitamment le docteur McKay.

« C'était le dernier, ils ont pris les autres en nous fouillant. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous rasez la tête si c'est là que vous le cachiez ? » s'écria Teyla.

« Poison. »

« Quoi ? »

« Un poison ? »

« Comment ? »

Pour un cri du cœur, c'en était un. Elle regarda avec attention le Runner. Si c'était si dangereux, pourquoi ne pas en avoir averti ses équipiers ? Comme s'il avait entendu la question, Ronon répondit :

« Je ne vous l'ai pas dit plus tôt car ça ne vous concerne pas pour le moment, à moins que vous ayez déjà fait connaissance avec cette saleté ? » Signe de dénégation très prononcé des trois intéressés. « La première fois que le poison passe dans le sang ne fait rien, c'est la fois suivante, plus en a sur la peau, plus on a de chances d'être malade, mais ce n'est pas mortel. »

Le Satédien avait un visage très intéressant, une fois débarrassé de cette encombrante chevelure qui ne fleurait pas toujours la rose et le jasmin, décida-t-elle, les pommettes ressortaient beaucoup plus… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées importunes, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de rêvasser, surtout que la compagnie revenait, chargés de vêtements et de victuailles.

« Changez-vous et mangez, vous allez en avoir besoin très bientôt. », grogna un de leurs geôliers en jetant le tout pêle-mêle sur un lit. Heureusement que le pain ne tachait pas.

Très bien, dans quelques minutes, ils sauraient enfin ce qui se passait et les choses sérieuses pourraient commencer. De cela, elle en était sûre, il suffisait de voir les visages déterminés de Davis et de Sheppard.

**°°0ooOoo0°°**

A votre avis, pourquoi ont-ils été enlevés ? Une minuscule petite review ? Ca vous dit ? Je tiens juste à rappeler que si l'histoire est si faiblarde, c'est que mes neurones ont été lessivés par mon école !!! Les survivants se marchent les uns sur les autres pour fuir le moindre travail de réflexion et je n'arrive pas à les discipliner !!


	4. 08 h : Début d'explication

_Tu sais Rieval, une review de toi, ça met toujours le sourire aux lèvres ! Penses-tu ! Quelques mots d'un de mes auteurs favoris !!! C'est très léger, je le sais, c'est volontaire, de la même façon que je ne touche pas à Enlèvement pour le moment, c'est presque terminé et je ne souhaite pas gâcher les quelques chapitres restants à cause de mes problèmes d'inspiration ! Snif !! _

_Je voulais m'excuser pour les quelques ratés grammaticales et orthographiques des chapitres précédents, je n'ai pas de bêta et à force de relire, il y a des choses qui m'échappent complètement._

**°°0ooOoo0°°**

**08:24 sur Atlantis (Heure encore inconnue)**

La pièce où on les avait amené, et par le on il était facile de comprendre les mercenaires, était un grand hémicycle. Avec quelques drapés rouges, il aurait fait une très bonne Assemblée Nationale de rechange pour les français qui avaient débarqué avec le dernier arrivage de produits frais. Sacrément bavards, ces français, belle langue, mais elle l'entendait trop, ils seraient très bien ici, peut-être que s'ils étaient plusieurs à leur proposer… On les disait sensibles à la rhétorique, alors…

Tout en s'installant au niveau du sol sur ordre de l'un de leurs accompagnateurs, toute l'équipe était sur le qui-vive, il avait été décidé quelques minutes auparavant, avant d'être emmenés, de ne pas manquer de saisir le moment où ils pourraient se saisir de deux gardes armés, un seul ne pouvant suffire à renverser le jeu de pouvoir. Elle n'était pas en reste même si ses pensées vagabondaient au delà de la mission. Hélas ou tant mieux pour eux, aucune opportunité ne passa à portée de main et ils finirent par être entourés d'un grand cercle de mercenaires, chacun d'eux à un niveau, les armes braqués ostensiblement dans leur direction.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, un vieil homme, à la blanche chevelure léonine, fit son apparition et grimpa sur l'estrade. Vêtu comme les autres, un petit détail s'ajoutait néanmoins à sa tenue, un lourd collier retenant un insigne représentant des espèces d'ondulations entrecroisées barrait sa poitrine. Soit, pensa-t-elle, en échangeant un bref coup d'œil avec le docteur McKay, placé à sa gauche, comme toute société, il y a un chef, ou plusieurs, et c'en est manifestement un. Le grand mystère allait-il enfin être levé ? Allaient-ils connaître le fin mot de l'histoire ? Elle devait l'avouer, ils n'avaient pas été maltraités, il ne serait peut-être pas question de mourir pour le moment.

Le vieil homme, malgré son âge avancé, avait une prestance qu'elle avait rarement rencontré, même sur Terre. Ses yeux, à demi cachés par des sourcils broussailleux, semblaient les peser comme de vulgaires cacahuètes, évaluant leur valeur au degré près. Elle le vit déglutir et comprit qu'il allait prendre la parole, de même que ses camarades, qui se redressèrent légèrement.

« Je me nomme Andos, je suis le chef de la Compagnie d'Alesia (1). Je vous demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre, je répondrais à vos questions plus tard, enfin, peut-être. »

Le docteur McKay, qui avait esquissé un geste de la main, comme pour prendre la parole, se renfonça dans sa place.

« Comme vous vous en doutez, vous n'êtes pas parmi nous par hasard. Nous vous observons depuis un long moment afin de savoir si vous étiez dignes d'intégrer nos projets. Au cours de vos sorties que nous avons pu observer, nous avons pu noter chez vous persévérance et ténacité, esprit d'équipe et par dessus tout, un grand courage pour oser vous aventurer parfois sur des territoires voués aux Wraith. »

Différents souvenirs traversèrent les membres de SGA-1 à ces derniers mots. Le docteur McKay vit passer en un éclair une chevelure blanche, Teyla se remémora des tours aériennes transperçant le ciel et le colonel Sheppard se renfrogna, le souvenir de son vieil ennemi et des derniers problèmes qui leur avaient causé était encore trop irritant… (2)

« Vous qui avez dit venir d'au delà de nos étoiles mais qui vivez avec nous depuis quelques années déjà, vous vous demandez peut-être comment une société comme la nôtre peut survivre quand les Wraith traquent toute poche de résistance possible. Nous savons payer un tribut quand il le faut.

Pas encore, gémit en son for intérieur le docteur McKay, mais qu'avaient-ils donc tous à révérer des suceurs de vie ? Cette galaxie avait un sérieux, vraiment très sérieux problème.

« Tous les deux ans, nous organisons un grand concours sur une lune forestière avec deux autres groupes : la Compagnie d'Ellis et la Compagnie d'Errofan. Nous lâchons sur la lune un groupe de combattants qui doit suivre un objectif. Les trois groupes sont en concurrence mais ne s'éliminent pas entre eux. »

Intéressant, songea-t-elle, une espèce de chasse aux trésors grandeur nature et des concurrents qui ne sont pas sensés tuer les autres équipes, rien de mieux pour engranger de superbes souvenirs format THX pour les vieux jours, à condition qu'il n'y ait pas de chausse-trappe dans le contrat…

« Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas aussi facile que cela en a l'air. »

Les huit prisonniers présentèrent un visage unanimement moqueur. Pour qui les prenaient-on ?

« Une équipe différente vous prendra en chasse. Si vous êtes capturés, ce sera votre fin. »

Nouveau visage, on eût dit qu'ils avaient mangé tout un bocal de cornichons avariés, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le docteur McKay était jaunâtre, le docteur Santos semblait vouloir établir un record d'apnée, cela faisait quelques bonnes secondes que sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus.

« Votre mission, que vous acceptez, de bon cœur cela va s'en dire, sera de rejoindre un lieu sur la lune que nous nommons Aulas, inutile de vous inquiéter pour le transport, nous vous emmènerons nous même. »

Incroyable comme cet homme puait l'ironie, estima aigrement le colonel Davis. Croyait-il vraiment qu'ils allaient se soumettre gentiment à cette mascarade ?

« Vous n'aurez pas vraiment le choix, major Davis. »

Elle vit le militaire avaler sa salive de travers, pas étonnant non plus, il avait d'être d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Que lui prenait-il soudain ?

« Le jeu dure vingt heures. Vous devez avoir atteint un lieu nommé le Refuge avant l'aube et être les premiers à l'atteindre. Seule l'équipe qui arrive en tête sera sauvée et quittera la lune, les autres… »

Un rire gras secoua l'assistance, qui comprenait visiblement la menace suspendue. Les mains de Ronon se recroquevillèrent comme des serres. De très mauvais souvenirs lui remontaient en mémoire, des souvenirs qu'il pensait enfin enfouis quelque part dans sa tête. Il se rappelait ses jambes en coton après de longues courses, ses pieds en sang, le manque de sommeil, la peur qui lui nouait le ventre, son goût métallique, ses attaques pernicieuses qui sapaient les dernières forces, quand on sait qu'ils sont derrière soi…

« Inutile de préciser qu'un certain nombre de surprise vous attendent sur place et je m'en voudrais de vous gâcher le plaisir. Vous n'aurez ni eau, ni vivres, nous vous donnerons la direction à suivre une fois sur place. Vous pouvez maintenant me poser vos questions. »

Personne ne prit la parole. Il fallait reconnaître que les équipes Atlantes souffraient d'un manque de chance absolument hallucinant. Le sergent Harry savait même que les membres du Dédale avaient mis en place une espèce de Bourse, chacun pariant sur les catastrophes pouvant s'abattre sur une équipe SGA en mission, chaque jour. C'était bête et méchant, mais ô combien véridique. Un petit malin avait même parié une fois que SGA-3 rencontrerait un dragon qui tenterait de les dévorer, il n'était tombé pas loin.

Le colonel Sheppard se racla la gorge et demanda :

« Et si on gagne, c'est quoi le gros lot ? Un tour en manège ? Un ticket restaurant ? Deux places pour voir le Super Bowl (3) ? »

« Votre vie, colonel, c'est bien suffisant, et la garantie que votre peuple ne sera plus jamais approché pour cet événement. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! », s'exclama le major Davis, « et qui est cette fameuse équipe qui va nous poursuivre pour nous éliminer ? Juste histoire de savoir à quelle vitesse il va falloir se mettre à courir ! »

Le vieil homme eut un étrange sourire, quelques secondes, elle crut qu'il ne répondrait pas, il balaya le petit groupe des yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toute ouïe.

« Croyez-moi, il faudra courir vite, c'est l'élite de l'armée Wraith qui vient à chaque rencontre tester ses compétences sur le terrain, avec les meilleurs adversaires que nous puissions leur procurer. »

Une petite courbette et il descendit de l'estrade. Juste avant de quitter l'hémicycle, il reprit :

« Vous partez dans quelques minutes, vous serez sur la lune dans une demi-heure. Je sais que c'est rapide, mais nous ne voulions pas que vous restiez à ruminer et perdiez d'avance courage, ce qui serez arrivé si nous vous avions emmené ici trop tôt. Vous avez pu profiter des vôtres plus longtemps d'ailleurs. Tâchez maintenant de garder des forces. »

Elle croisa le regard de Teyla, la même épouvante se peignait dans ses yeux, la même épouvante qui se lisait sur chaque visage.

**°°0ooOoo0°°**

(1) J'ai toujours du mal à imaginer des noms propres, j'emprunte donc ceux qui me tombent sous la main.

Alesia : il s'agit d'un oppidum romain (lieu fortifié se trouvant en hauteur) très célèbre et très connu des petits écoliers. Généralement relié à la date de 52 avant JC, c'est le lieu d'une bataille décisive dans la Guerre des Gaules, qui vit la victoire de César sur Vercingetorix.

(2) Lyanea ou l'autopromotion éhontée. Petit clin d'œil à ma fic « Enlèvement », histoire beaucoup plus travaillée centrée sur Rodney McKay et un personnage de mon invention. Je vous invite bien évidemment à la lire.

(3) Super Bowl : finale du championnat de football américain.


	5. 09 h : Premier problème

**09:02 sur Atlantis (Heure probablement équivalente sur Aulas)**

Pour une lune forestière, c'était une lune forestière, des arbres, des arbres et tiens, des arbres. Une grande plate forme d'atterrissage avait été aménagée après de grandes luttes contre la forêt, et même maintenant cette dernière la cernait de toutes parts, attentive à la moindre erreur de ces humains trop présomptueux qui avaient osé la spolier de cette pauvre parcelle. Un contingent assez important d'hommes se tenait au milieu, tournant le dos à un petit vaisseau de transport. SGA-1 et SGA-7 se trouvaient à l'extrémité de la plate-forme, leurs tenues vert sombre tranchant à peine contre l'océan sylvestre à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ils étaient prêt à descendre, le voyage avait été très expéditif, mais c'était toujours le cas avec la Porte, ils avaient ensuite mis un petit quart d'heure à partir de la surface de la planète d'arrivée pour atteindre Aulas. Dire que la NASA dépensait des millions pour des voyages vers la Lune qui durait des jours et des jours, avait-elle songé durant le cours voyage, en un sens, la révélation du Programme Porte des Etoiles ferait faire de sacrées économies…

Le jeu avait commencé mais aucune des autres équipes n'était visible, plusieurs autres plates formes étaient disséminées sur plusieurs kilomètres carrés, invisibles les unes des autres. C'était la conclusion à laquelle était parvenu le docteur McKay, qui avait cru apercevoir un reflet métallique au milieu de tout ce vert, assez éloigné de leur propre plate forme. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à utiliser l'échelle et à atteindre le sol, à plusieurs dizaine de mètres plus bas, mais aucun ne pouvait encore s'y résoudre, la crainte de l'inconnu, l'attente d'un miracle, autre chose encore, tous avaient une raison de vouloir rester encore un peu. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'emparer du vaisseau, les gardes étaient trop nombreux et d'ailleurs les fixaient d'un air indifférent mais ô combien attentif. Le colonel Sheppard avait bien grogné et s'en était pris au docteur McKay, si intelligent et pourtant incapable de pirater les systèmes du module. Le docteur McKay avait rétorqué à juste titre, et cela avait été un moment assez savoureux, devait-elle reconnaître, que même lui, avec l'étendue de ses connaissances, n'était pas encore capable de dériver des câbles situés Dieu seul savait où pour organiser une évasion, alors qu'il était pieds et poings liés. Le docteur Santos avait alors relevé le mot encore, insistant ironiquement sur les espérances du scientifique sur le développement de ses capacités. Une brève rafale de balles avait mis fin à la discussion.

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller… » soupira le colonel en se dirigeant le premier vers l'échelle. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, les arbres semblent moins touffus vers l'est, et puisque c'est sensé être notre direction, nous allons peut-être avoir la chance de ne pas mourir étouffés dans cette jungle. » Mais aucune lueur amusée ne brillait dans ses yeux. Elle en eut un léger frisson tant la propension du colonel à prendre le danger par l'humour était devenue légendaire dans l'expédition.

**°°0ooOoo0°°**

**09:24 sur Atlantis (Heure probablement équivalente sur Aulas)**

Le docteur Santos avait été le premier à se blesser, quelques minutes après que le groupe se fut enfoncé dans les profondeurs du sous-bois. Son pied droit avait stupidement accroché une racine affleurante, verdict, un pied douloureux et deux doigts cassés. Sheppard n'étant pas son supérieur direct, il s'était contenu et avait laissé le plaisir de pouvoir expulser un peu de frustration au major Davis, lequel ne s'en était pas privé. L'un des petits problèmes du major, cependant, était son manque de sens des proportions, et les commentaires acerbes sur la petite taille du docteur avaient été vexants, elle ne se rappelait pas très bien les mots exacts mais la phrase : « … avez les yeux plus près du sol que nous, vous devriez être le dernier à trébucher sur une racine !!! » l'avait marqué. Elle n'était pas sûre que Santos accepterait de faire encore partie de l'équipe une fois qu'ils seraient de retour sur Atlantis, enfin, s'ils rentraient.

L'atmosphère était donc morose, le docteur McKay, même s'il savait que le colonel n'irait jamais aussi loin, prenait d'excessives précautions pour éviter de s'entendre reprocher son poids, le regard du major Davis à la fin de sa diatribe ayant été assez éloquent. Elle devait reconnaître que le canadien avait un léger embonpoint, qui lui seyait bien, mais allait le gêner plus qu'autre chose. Ils n'avaient pas encore parcouru plusieurs centaines de mètres qu'il avait commencé à se plaindre de la chaleur et de la vitesse de croisière adoptée. Quelques commentaires fielleux de Ronon sur l'appétit des Wraith pour les humains plutôt enveloppés avaient mis fin à ces quelques récriminations. Le Runner avait peut-être entendu marmonner : « Je ne suis pas gros, Conan. », mais elle, elle ne l'avait pas raté. Elle était un peu envieuse de cette complicité bourrue, même si elle regrettait que son souhait de l'aube se soit trop bien réalisé.

Le silence était également pesant, les quelques chants d'oiseaux perçant à peine dans l'épais fouillis de feuilles et de branches qui empêchaient les rayons du soleil d'atteindre le sol, quelques percées ça et là permettaient néanmoins à une végétation timide de fleurir, mettant des taches de couleur dans l'uniforme brun où leurs pieds s'enfonçaient. L'éternel combat de la vie, songea-t-elle, en posant les yeux devant les corolles éclatantes d'une fleur s'épanouissant dans un unique rayon de soleil. L'arrêt brutal de Ronon la fit sursauter.

« Il y a quelque chose derrière nous. » chuchota le Satédien, le visage tendu. « Je l'ai senti presque aussitôt après notre départ, et ça se rapproche. »

« Wraith ? » demanda McKay, devenu blanc. Le Runner fit un signe de dénégation.

Sans un mot, Davis et Sheppard firent signe aux non militaires de se cacher dans un buisson tandis qu'eux mêmes prenaient position, chacun derrière un arbre. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelques craquements retentirent à quelques mètres de là et une curieuse odeur musquée se répandit autour d'eux. Elle n'était pas franchement désagréable, se dit-elle, et ce devait être l'avis de Teyla, dont elle vit le visage s'éclairer. Une douce torpeur s'empara d'elle, la faisant s'appuyer plus lourdement sur le tronc gris, il n'était pourtant pas temps de se reposer. Ce n'était pas naturel ! Cette constatation ramena un peu de clarté dans la brume qui envahissait son esprit. Elle s'accroupit pour éviter la tentation de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller. Le reste du groupe avait également compris le danger car elle les vit, les uns après les autres, remonter le haut de leur tunique pour s'en couvrir le nez et la bouche, elle allait faire de même lorsque ce qui les suivait passa brutalement sur sa gauche, la faisant rouler à quelques mètres, à demi assommée.

Avec un hurlement digne de ce patronyme que le docteur McKay s'entêtait à l'affubler, Ronon se jeta à la gorge de la bête, dans l'intention évidente de l'étrangler. Sheppard se jeta sur les pattes arrières tandis que Davis et Harry se chargeaient des pattes arrières, mais la créature n'en fut pas en reste, elle envoya le colonel voler dans les branches tandis que ses dents claquaient à quelques centimètres de la gorge de Ronon. La bête, étrange croisement entre un dragon du Komodo – pour le côté reptilesque – et le loup – pour la forme générale – hurla et se rua vers le docteur Santos. Lequel se coula derrière un arbre, mais la queue de l'animal l'entoura et le souleva de terre. Teyla et elle se jetèrent à leur tour dans la lutte.

L'atmosphère résonnait des hurlements du docteur, et l'odeur douceâtre avait cessé pour le moment de se répandre, lorsque le silence se fit. La chose fit face à l'équipe, qui venait de se regrouper. De la taille d'un homme adulte, elle faisait près de deux mètres et demi de long. Sa gueule s'ouvrait sur une triple rangée de dents et se trouvait surmontée de deux yeux brillants, rien ne semblait faire office d'appendice nasal. Aucune trace de poils, juste un cuir que Ronon avait jugé très épais et que sans arme, il savait ne pouvoir entamer. Des pattes puissantes terminées par de longues griffes rétractiles et une queue, longue, musclée, qui ne servait pas seulement de balancier mais agissait comme un membre. Pour l'instant, le docteur Santos en était toujours prisonnier, il avait cessé de crier et sa tête pendait à moins d'un mètre du sol.

La chose l'envoya en l'air et fit un bond en avant, heurtant le docteur McKay et griffant le sergent Harry au bras. Sheppard cria :

« Ronon, nous n'y arriverons pas, il faut lui tendre un piège ! Davis, faites une diversion !!! à mon signal !!! »

Elle vit Ronon saisir une longue branche et la briser en deux pour en faire un épieu rudimentaire. Leur première arme, soupira-t-elle, soulagée. Il en fit un autre pour son supérieur, il allait en faire un troisième lorsque le hurlement de Teyla l'arrêta. Son visage devint d'une pâleur extrême. La créature s'enfonça alors brutalement dans la forêt, emportant la jeune femme. Sans aucune concertation, tous se mirent à courir derrière elle.

Elle s'arrêta après plusieurs centaines de mètres, n'entendant plus les cris de l'Athosienne, la bête courait plus vite qu'elle et ses camarades également. Ses camarades parmi lesquels il manquait le docteur Santos. Elle ne pouvait le laisser seul.

Elle fit le chemin en sens inverse, sans oser crier, il n'y avait peut-être pas que cette chose dans ce coin de malheur.

**°°0ooOoo0°°**

**09:48**

Le groupe revint bredouille. Ronon marchait en dernière position, le visage encore plus distant que d'habitude, les yeux morts. Le docteur McKay avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Seul le colonel Sheppard affichait un visage déterminé. Elle entendit ses mots avant de le voir :

« … est, et c'est notre direction Ronon, nous allons la retrouver, il faut juste prendre quelques minutes pour nous rassembler, et nous allons suivre sa trace. Nous la retrouverons, je vous le prom... »

Le docteur Santos était allongé, la tête sur ses genoux à elle. Il était mort. Son visage habituellement débonnaire était convulsé dans un ultime cri de souffrance. Elle lui caressait quand même les joues, dans l'espoir puéril de détendre ses traits et de le voir retrouver un visage en paix. Elle ne pleurait pas, comment aurait-elle pu ? Tout cela avait été si brusque, si vain, si ridicule. Quelques heures pour voir une vie basculée, être happée, déchirée, broyée, par la folie de ces hommes qui avaient conclu ce pacte avec les Wraith, des jeux, des vies, contre les leurs.

Très doucement, le major Davis vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Il souleva le corps du malheureux docteur pour l'éloigner d'elle. Le docteur McKay s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui effleura le bras.

« Il faut lui creuser une tombe, nous ne pourrons l'emmener avec nous pour le moment. »

Le colonel John Sheppard contemplait ses mains en parlant, des mains qui, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, allait creuser le sol pour y enfouir le corps de quelqu'un.


End file.
